Natalie Cole
There is a girl at Camp Half-Blood named Natalie Cole. Natalie goes for Elysium three times for the Isle of the Blest. She is reborn as Gemma, a mortal living in Vermont. Her third life is Daphne, also a mortal. Daphne is drawn to Camp Half-Blood where she becomes the next Oracle. It is when the spirit of Delphi takes hold that she sees her pasts and her future, Michael waiting for her. [[User:SallyPerson|''' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally ' ]] 22:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Natalie Cole | Gemma Dynam | Daphne Rainier | Natalie Adrian Cole's Appearance/Other Natalie's Adventure Series and Other Stories: Shadow of the Day- Natalie comes to camp! Michael Yew, A Brave Hero Believe Me Natalie My Consult with the Oracle Oh, For the Love of Coffee! Natalie's Quest led by her best friend Kassi. To Camp-To Camp Natalie is a minor character. (She is the loving, older sister of the main character). Camp Half-Blood Blog Series- Natalie, Warboss, Michael, Zack, Bard eric, and Kyra must save the Camp from Kronos. OC's Together- Natalie, Michael, and Ava are sent on a Quest to retrieve Apollo's lyre. However, Zack and Michael make an interesting switch, and at the end of the Questers goes missing. OC's Together 2 - Natalie, Zack, and Ava are joined by the new girl, Kyra to find Michael. If Only We Had Wings- Way into the future. Natalie is the aunt of her half-brother's triplets. The Howl of the Hound- The remaining Questers telling the young demigods a story of one of their quests. Natalie's Trivia Natalie is very smart. Usually she is very nice and willing to help people. She is told to be exactly like her father, in appearance and behavior. Sometimes she can be sarcastic and a bit of a smart-aleck. She enjoys being right. She enjoys when people need her. A lot of people do come to help her too. She fights with a sword, though is not bad at archery. She is not good at javelin-throwing however. '''Fatal Flaw:' she is incredibly stubborn. This causes her to sometimes get recklessly mad and have it take a while to cool off, and to hold grudges. Like Annabeth, she can get a little jealous. After Michael Yew was lost in The Battle of Manhattan, Natalie protects herself from love. She is still sad. Natalie is a member of[[ The Questers| The Questers]] . Natalie's Quiz! Click here Natale's email: n_cole@camphalfblood.oic ''Natalie's Theme Songs'' Super Girl- Krystal Harris My Immortal- Evanescence You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift Something Inside- Steve Erdody Fall for You- Secondhand Serenade Fidelity- Regina Spektor The Call- Regina Spektor Can't Take It In- Imogen Heap Hide and Seek- Imogen Heap What Hurts the Most- Cascada Where I Stood- Missy Higgins Happy- Leona Lewis Natalie's Known Family Athena- Mother Mr. Cole- Father (He grew up in Seattle and went to John's Hopkins, an Ivy League College). Kassi Banoight - half-sister (Athena) Seth Alder - half-brother (Athena) Michael Johnson - half-brother (Athena) Kyra Musika - sister-in-law Arthur Musika - nephew Zia Johnson - neice Jean Johnson - neice Malcolm- half-brother (Athena) Annabeth Chase- half-sister (Athena) Eliza Hilden - demigod step-sister and cousin (Apollo) Mrs. Cole- step-mother Erica- mortal half-sister Max- mortal half-brother Zack Johnson - very close friend and cousin Ava Décès- very close friend The Marauder - very close friend Category:Original Character Category:Self-Insertion Category:Demigods Category:Opposite Faces Category:Prophecy Category:Adventure Category:Rebirth